The invention relates to a method and apparatus for joining nonwoven fiber webs, in particular textile fiber webs, wherein the webs and the like are laid side by side and transported together.
In order to achieve large web widths several techniques are implemented. The most simple is to join two nonwoven webs by means of rolls, the adjacent margins overlapping each other and being more or less pressed or stuffed by means of rolls. When joining individual nonwoven webs in superposed relationship, a guiding roller is used for the upper web in order to be able to join both webs in the same level. However, it is a problem of the known techniques to achieve a sufficient connection at the seam, i.e. along the adjacent longitudinal edges, of the combined webs obtained by laying the individual webs side by side so that, during the further processing steps, the combined web is not separated partly or completely at the seam.
It is the object of the invention to provide a nonwoven web of large width composed of adjacently arranged webs of small width, wherein the irregularities at the contact area, i.e. the longitudinal edge, are evened and form a homogeneous web.